Break on through
by Raphaela-San
Summary: Harry und Draco Lieben sich, doch für sie gibt es keine Zukunft.Was wenn es auf dieser Seite keine Chance gibt? Ist man dann bereit auf die Andere durchzubrechen? Slash, Lemon, Charadeath, spielt nach dem 6. Band
1. Chapter 1

So, hier ist also wieder mal eine Kleinigkeit von mir Und das auch noch zu Weinachten… auch wenn's nix mit Weinachten zu tun hat...smile

Auf jeden Fall hoffe ich, dass es euch gefällt…

Jetzt erstmal die Warnings: Lemon (nächstes Kapitel), Charadeath (nächstes Kapitel), Sad, Drama, Slash

Story:

Harry trifft Draco in einer Vollmondnacht unten am See, doch anstatt wie üblich zu Streiten, entdecken die Beiden Etwas was sie nie geglaubt hätten, für einander empfinden zu könne. Liebe. Eine Liebe, die ihnen wichtiger ist als ihr Leben und alles andere…

Break on through to the other side…..

Ach ja und nicht zu vegessen der Disclamer: Weder Harry, noch Draco noch sonst etwas aus dem Potteruniversum gehört mir, sondern alles J.K. Rowling! Ich verdiene hiermit auch kein Geld.

Oh ja, bevor ich's vergesse: Die Story, ist meiner total lieben Amunet gewidmet, der ich diese FF hiermit ganz offiziell zu Weinachten schenke. Hoffentlich gefällt sie dir!

One Side

Tränen rannen über seine Wangen, doch zum ersten Mal seit Wochen, waren es keine Tränen des Leids, der Verzweiflung, der Angst, nein, diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude.

Hier, im Rahmen der alten Steine, standen sie nun Beide im Licht des Vollmonds, der ihren Gesichtern einen unwirklichen Glanz verlieh.

Langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige auf sein Gegenüber zu, so als hätte er Angst, das es sich in Luft auflösen könnte und dies alles wieder nur einer von jenen ungezählten Träumen wäre, die den angeblichen Retter der Zauberwelt, den Jungen der Lebt, aber jeden Lebenswillen verloren hatte, Nacht für Nacht heimsuchten.

Sanft, immer noch mit der Furcht, dass sich dies, wie so vieles Andere auch, nur als Illusion herausstellen würde, hob er die Hand zum Gesicht seines Lovers, das im Angesicht des Mondes noch blasser war als sonst. Und dann, berührte er die Wange.

In genau jenem Moment, rauschte alles erneut über ihn hinweg, der Tag als sie sich das erste Mal gesehen hatten, die wundervollen Wochen davor, bis hin zu jenem verhängnisvollen Abend, der sein Leben mehr verändert hatte als alles Andere es jemals vermochte.

------------------------------------------Rückblick-------------------------------------------------------------------------

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne was Malfoy da treibt...!" Tief beugte sich Harry Potter über die vor ihm ausgebreitete Karte des Rumtreibers und seine Stirn zeigte tiefe Falten der Konzentration. Der Gedanke was Draco Malfoy ständig im Raum der Wünsche trieb, ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los.

Ron und Hermine dagegen, die neben ihm saßen, waren von der Sache eher gelangweilt. Während Hermine sich lieber ihren Schularbeiten widmete, hatte Ron schlichtweg nicht die Geduld dafür. Ja, bei einem Streit, sogar bei einem richtigem Kampf wäre er sofort dabei gewesen, doch hier, das ewige warten, spekulieren und herumrätseln, nein, dass war einfach nichts für ihn. Ruhig wandte er sich zu seinem besten Freund um.

„Ich weiß ja, dass dich die Sache nicht mehr loslässt, aber glaub mir, du findest es wenn, ohnehin nur durch Zufall raus! Lass das Ganze doch erstmal auf sich beruhen..."

Wütend funkelte der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. Wollten die Beiden denn nicht verstehen? Es war doch mehr als offensichtlich, dass Malfoy etwas Gefährliches vorhatte, was auch immer es war. Warum sonst bitte diese Heimlichtuerei?

Es war wichtig, dessen war sich Harry absolut sicher.

„Ron komm schon, lass uns noch einmal zu dem Gang schauen, bitte", fast flehend sah er ihn an.

„Ach Harry, bitte versteh doch, ich glaube nicht das wir was erreichen, außerdem bekommen wir am Ende noch Ärger! Ich meine, was wenn Snape uns erwischt?"

Fast schon geschockt sah Hermine Ron an, schenkte ihm allerdings dann ein anerkennendes Lächeln, was diesen wiederum ziemlich rot anlaufen ließ.

Leider hatte die Rede nicht halb so gut auf Harry gewirkt. Wutendbrannt starrte er seine beiden Freunde an.

„Dann lasst es doch... Ich gehe jetzt."

Mit diesen Worten, packte er die Karte des Rumtreibers und stürmte er aus dem schon fast leeren Gemeinschaftsraum, den Tarnumhang in der Tasche.

/Was denken sich die eigentlich? Sie müssen doch einsehen das das wichtig ist/

Immer noch innerlich kochend warf er sich den Tarnumhang über und lief in Richtung Raum der Wünsche.

Nachdem er das Gewirr aus Treppen und Gängen durch das nächtliche Hogwarts überwunden hatte, kam er endlich im entsprechenden Korridor an.

Schnell und so leise es ging, holte er die Karte des Rumtreibers aus seiner Tasche und spürte Enttäuschung. Malfoy war fort, oder besser gesagt, war erneut auf der Karte erschienen, was eindeutig bewies, das er den Raum der Wünsche verlassen hatte.

/Verdammt verpasst.../

Erneut prüfte er den kleinen Punkt, doch wohin sich dieser bewegte, ließ eigentlich nur einen Schluss zu.

Kurz überlegte Harry, ja es war gefährlich, doch die Chance war einfach zu gut, zu einmalig.

Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefällt. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich in Richtung Eingangshalle auf.

Spätestens als er dort ankam, wurde ihm klar, dass er sich nicht getäuscht hatte. Die große Flügeltür war nicht verschlossen.

Mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen drückte er gegen eine Seite, schlüpfte durch den schmalen Spalt der sich gebildet hatte und atmete die frische Luft der doch ziemlich warmen Nacht ein.

Nachdem er die Tür wieder zugezogen hatte blickte wieder auf die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Zu seinem Erstaunen, bewegte sich der Punkt Draco Malfoy, keineswegs in Richtung Hogsmead auf, wie er es eigentlich erwartet hatte, sondern lief schnurstracks in Richtung See.

Immer näher kamen sie, zu dem schwarzen, silber schimmernden Gewässer in dem sich der weiße Vollmond spiegelte.

Mit jedem Schritt wurde Draco langsamer, so als ob er eine wahnsinnig schwere Last trüge, die ihn jeden Moment erdrücken würde.

Und dann, plötzlich, sah der Goldjunge den Blonden tatsächlich in die Knie gehen und sich dann nach hinten ins Gras fallen lasse.

Harry konnte nicht glauben was er da sah.

Draco Malfoy, eiskalt, gefühllos, immer mit einer eisigen Maske aus Gleichgültigkeit, lag flach auf dem Boden, das Gesicht gen Himmel gerichtet und aus den grauen Augen, in denen sich die Sterne spiegelten, liefen Tränen.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen blieb für einen Moment das Herz stehen.

Draco in dieser Toilette weinen zu sehen, war die eine Sache gewesen, doch dieses Bild, das sich ihm nun bot, zeigte nichts anderes als Hoffnungslosigkeit und pure Verzweiflung.

Harry war sich sicher, er kannte diesen Blick, diesen Blick, der tief in die Seele seines Besitzers blicken lässt und nichts außer Kälte und Tod widerspiegelt, den Blick, den Harry jeden Tag wenn er morgens in den Spiegel schaute, noch von den grausamen Albträumen der Nacht betäubt, sah.

Obwohl er Dracos Zustand kannte, ihn ja selbst immer wieder in bitteren Tropfen zu kosten bekam, konnte er sich trotzdem nicht erklären, warum ihm das so einen Stich im Herzen gab.

Vielleicht, war es die Tatsache, dass der Blonde keinen Laut von sich hab, vielleicht das blasse Licht des Vollmonds, dass die Tränenspuren silbern glänzen ließ, oder einfach nur, dass ihm nie zuvor in den Sinn gekommen war, dass hinter Draco Malfoy ein 16 jähriger Teenager steckte, der scheinbar genauso wenig wusste was er tun sollte, wie Harry selbst.

Mit ein paar zaghaften Schritten, immer noch unter dem Tarnumhang, ging er auf den Blonden zu.

Je näher er kam, desto lauter hörte er sie.

Die Worte, die Draco leise und immer wieder, wie ein flehendes Mantra, flüsterte:

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht zurück, es tut mir leid, ich kann nicht zurück..."

Immer und immer wieder kamen die Worte von seinen Lippen.

Harry hörte zu, hörte immer jenen einen Satz und je länger er so dastand desto schneller begannen seine Gedanken durch seinen Kopf zu blitzen.

Ja, auch er konnte nicht mehr zurück, war verdammt dazu, für eine ganze Welt den Retter zu spielen, für eine Welt, die für ihn schon lange jeden Sinn und Zweck verloren hatte, falls es diese für ihn überhaupt jemals gegeben hatte.

Vollkommen gefesselt sah er Draco an, sah das schon fast silberblonde Haar, das wirr im Gras ruhte, die schönen, sanft geschwungenen Lippen und die unendlich filligrangen Finger die verkrampft in den Boden griffen, als würden sie versuchen dem Verstand der sie lenkte endlich ein wenig halt und Ruhe zu verschaffen. Ein auswegloses Versuchen, wie Harry sehr wohl wusste.

Aus diesem Zustand gab es keine wirkliche Rettung, außer Schlaf oder Ohnmacht. Oft genug hatte er erlebt wie erlösend es war, wenn endlich eines dieser beiden Dinge einsetzte. Egal was es war, Hauptsache es war lange.

Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, war er noch einige Schritte näher getreten, konnte dem Blonden nun direkt in die tränenverschleierten Augen blicken.

Wieder zuckte er leicht zusammen. Der Junge auf den er herabblickte, war einfach atemberaubend schön.

Warum war ihm das nie zuvor aufgefallen? Hatte er es nicht sehen wollen, weil Draco sein Feind war und nichts Gutes an sich zu haben hatte, oder hatte er vielleicht Angst davor? Angst davor, diesen schönen Augen nicht widerstehen zu können, sich nach zarten Berührungen der schlanken Finger zu sehnen?

Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf. Was dachte er denn da bitte schön?

Gerade als er noch weiter darüber nachdenken wollte, warum der Blonde ihn auf einmal so faszinierte, wurde er durch etwas sehr plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

Obwohl, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, schnitt die von Weinen etwas heisere Stimme, scharf durch die Stille der Nacht.

„P-potter...?"

Harry hielt den Atem an.

Verdammt...

Der Umhang war ihm durch das Kopfschütteln runtergerutscht und verabschiedete sich in dem nun aufkommenden Windstoß vollends. Er stand, verlegen, schüchtern und peinlich berührt vor den erschocken aufgerissenen Augen seines Erzfeinds.

Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein...

„M-malfoy...", erwiderte er mit leicht erstickter Stimme. Es war einfach ein furchtbar seltsames Gefühl, seinen Feind in so einer Situation zu sehen und dann auch noch zu allem Übel dabei entdeckt zu werden.

Der Blick Dracos, der langsam aber sicher wieder zu sich kam, wandelte sich von dem anfänglichen Erstaunen in etwas, was Harry nie geglaubt hätte, jemals zu sehen. Resignation. Der Blonde fing weder zu schreien an, noch versuchte er den Anderen zu verprügeln oder ihm sonst etwas anzutun.

Er setzte sich auf und schlang beide Arme um seine Knie.

„Und, Potter, bist du jetzt glücklich? Du hast mich doch genau da wo du mich immer wolltest, nicht? Ich liege hier, zu deinen Füßen, Tränenüberströmt... Willst du nicht ein Foto machen, dann haben Schlammblut und das Wiesel auch ihren Spaß, oder warum holst du nicht gleich die ganze Schule? Sicher werden sie dem Ruf von Sankt Potter gerne folgen...", Dracos Stimme troff nur so von Hohn, doch dann sprach er leise, wie zu sich selbst weiter,"... mir bleibt ja wohl nichts erspart. Aber eigentlich... ist eh schon alles egal, was bedeutet schon diese Schule, der dunkle Lord oder auch das Leben überhaupt... es hat doch eh alles keinen Sinn."

Erneut waren dem Malfoyerben die Tränen in die Augen gestiegen und er hatte seinen Blick von Harry abgewendet.

Dieser hatte Dracos Rede stumm gelauscht, wobei ihm die letzten Worte tief ins Herz schnitten. Ja, er hatte recht, was bedeutete dies alles noch? Was konnte man schon ändern! Draco hatte etwas was auch ihm schon lange klar war, dass das Leben keinen Sinn hat.

Erstaunt blickte der Blonde nach oben. Warum stand Potter einfach nur so da? Und warum zum Teufel setzte er sich nun neben ihm ins Gras? Hatte er seinen Triumph nicht schon genug ausgekostet oder warum tat er das? Fragend blickte er ihn an und doch wagte er nicht die Stille zu brechen, aus Angst, dass genau das eintreffen könnte, was er ohnehin erwartete, dass Harry sich einfach über ihn lustig machen würde.

Dem kam jedoch nichts der gleichen in den Sinn. Er hatte den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, die Hände ins Gras gestützt und blickte nun hinauf zum Himmel über ihnen, in den kalten Vollmond, der ihn so sehr an Draco erinnerte. Er war ebenso schön, kalt und unnahbar wie der Blonde und doch war eine gewisse Konstante, etwas woran man festhalten konnte, wenn alles um sich herum zusammenzubrechen schien. So wie man am Verlauf des Mondzyklus die Monate einteilte, so waren die Streits mit Draco auch Fixpunkte für ihn, Dinge die sich nie ändern würden, oder so hatte er es bisher zumindest empfunden. Es war der letzte Nachhall einer gewissen Sicherheit, denn diese Streits mochten zwar lästig, nervenaufreibend sein, aber vor allem, waren sie ungefährlich, normal, kämpfe die viele seines Alters zu fechten hatten und nicht, wie die Kämpfe von Voldemort, mit schweren Verletzungen oder gar tödlich ausgingen.

Nachdem sie eine Weile so gesessen hatten, jeder sich der Nähe des Anderen vollends bewusst und doch den eigenen Gedanken nachhängend, überwand sich Harry die Stille zu brechen.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht verraten. Es war nicht fair von mir dich zu beobachten, tut mir Leid. Ich weiß, das es ziemlich seltsam ist, mich bei dir, meinem absoluten Erzfeind zu entschuldigen, aber... irgendwie finde ich, dass ich es dir schuldig bin..."

Harry war erstaunt wie fest seine Stimme klang, wenn man bedachte, wie schwer ihm diese Worte vielen. Noch eben in der Übermacht, da er Draco in einem so intimen Moment gesehen hatte, hatte er sich nun, angreifbar. Sicher würde der Blonde ihm vorwerfen was für ein Idiot er doch war, wie typisch Griffindor das doch war und noch andere, weitaus unschönere Ausdrücke, die sich Harry nicht mal ausmalen wollte.

TBC….

So, das wars… zumindest bisher… das nächste Kapitel wird ziemlich heftig… ich beeil mich mit dem Schreiben promise

P.S: Würd mich NATÜRLICH über Reviews freuen… egal ob gut oder schlecht!


	2. The Door

Hey

Hier ist also der zweite Teil! Tja... und das für meine Verhältnisse sogar recht schnell... ich muss anmerken, dass der Text nicht betagelesen wurde, da sich bisher einfach noch niemand erbarmt hat, für meine Harry Potter Texte...sfz

Jetzt erst mal:

Der Dislamer: Alles J.Ks! Nix meins... außer die Idee...

Die Warnings: Lemon (nächstes Chapter) Drama, Romance, Sad, Chara Death (übernächstes Kapitel)

Widmung:

Amunet

Ach ja, noch was Die Story heißt so, wegen dem Lied Break on through von den Doors

So, genug geschwafelt, jetzt geht's los:

The Door...

Dem jungen Slytherin stockte der Atem. Viel hatte er erwartet, sogar, dass sie bis zum nächsten Morgen hier so sitzen mochten, doch eine Entschuldigung, war das Letzte, worauf er gekommen wäre.

Eine Weile schwieg er noch, ließ sich Harrys Worte immer und immer wieder durch den Kopf gehen, bis er schließlich doch sprach.

„Kein Grund sich zu entschuldigen... bin ja schließlich selbst schuld, wenn ich hier einfach irgendwo sitze und heule, hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass mich jemand entdeckt, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, mit dir, Potter, hab ich nun wirklich nicht gerettet...", sagte er halblaut mit einem leicht wehmütigen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Erneut trat stille ein, wieder sahen sie einfach in den Himmel über ihnen, nun jedoch mit einem Unterschied; Immer wieder warfen sich die einst so verfeindeten, scheue Blicke zu und beiden liefen beim Anblick des Anderen heißkalte Schauer über den Rücken.

Harry zögerte, solle er wirklich die Stille brechen! Und was würde dann passieren, würden sie vielleicht wieder in einen Streit geraten, würden sie Freundschaft schließen, oder, würde sich gar nichts ändern, sie immer noch dasitzen und die Welt sich drehen lassen!

Doch dann, ohne es zu wollen, sprach er doch.

„Sag mal Malfoy, warum hast du eigentlich geweint!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schrak zusammen. Hatte er das nun tatsächlich gefragt! Leicht zitternd, wartete er, ob er und vor allem, was für eine Antwort er bekommen würde.

Dracos wandte seinen Blick zu Harry, musterte ihn scharf.

Zu seiner Überraschung, konnte er jedoch weder Schadenfreude noch Häme in den Zügen des Anderen erkennen, nur eine leichte Verlegenheit.

Leise seufzte er, begann langsam zu sprechen:

„Gibt es nicht schon genug Gründe auf dieser Welt um Tränen zu vergießen? Musst du ausgerechnet meinen auch noch wissen!..."

Kurz zögerte er noch, doch in genau dem Moment, als Harry schon etwas sagen wollte, fuhr er fort.

„Frag mich bitte nicht, warum ich dir das erzähle... wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach der Geheimnisse leid... und vor allem, was solltest du schon groß damit anfangen können."

Ruhig schloss er die Augen, wandte seinen Kopf erneut den funkelnden Sternen zu und sah sie ruhig an.

„Kennst du das Gefühl, keinen Ausweg zu haben, eingesperrt zu sein, aller Freiheit beraubt! Dieses Gefühl, verspüre ich jeden Tag meines Lebens, es verfolgt mich hinein bis in meine Träume. Ich lebe in einem Käfig, dessen Gitter aus Befehlen, Regeln und Wertvorstellungen, die schon lange nicht mehr meine eigenen sind, bestehen.

Eigentlich hat dieses goldene Verließ bestanden, seit dem ich geboren wurde. Schon damals war klar, dass ich eines Tages Voldemort, sollte er wieder auferstehen, angehören würde und selbst wenn dies nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätte ich trotzdem mein Leben so leben müssen wie mein Vater es gewollt hätte.

Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das für ein beschissenes Gefühl ist, jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist, nur weil dein Name Draco Malfoy lautet!"

Wieder glitzerten Tränen in den Augen des Blonden, der den Blick mittlerweile gen Boden gewandt hatte.

Regungslos hatte der Griffindor der Rede seines Gegenübers gelauscht, obwohl sich sein Herz bei dessen Worten zusammengezogen hatte.

Nur zu gut verstand er Dracos Schicksal.

„Natürlich kann ich mir das vorstellen. Ich meine, mein Leben unterscheidet sich nicht sonderlich von dem Deinen, nur das ich auf der anderen Seite stehe. Glaubst du etwa, ich will gegen Voldemort kämpfen? Ich will weder sterben, noch jemanden töten. Jede wache Sekunde, sehne ich mich nach einem Leben, in dem ich der sein kann, der ich bin und in dem mich auch alle als diesen Menschen sehen. Der Goldjunge, der Junge der lebt, der Retter der Zauberwelt... wie ich doch all diese Namen satt habe. Ich bin Harry Potter, nicht mehr und nicht weniger... doch das, wird wohl nie jemand verstehen. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine. Sie glauben wohl, ich würde es nicht mitbekommen, wenn sie mich besorgt ansehen, sich leise darüber unterhalten, ob ich es schaffe uns alle zu retten, oder alle mit mir zusammen untergehen. Doch ich höre es und ich kenne die Antworten auf ihre Fragen genauso wenig wie jeder Andere."

Nun war es an dem Slytherin mitleidig zu blicken. Nein, er hatte nie bedacht in welch einer ähnlichen Situation sie sich befanden, doch während Harrys Worten, war es ihm klar geworden. Ja, sie waren wie zwei Schachfiguren, in einem Krieg, für den sie Beide nichts konnten und den sie Beide nicht führen wollten; die eine schwarz, die andere weiß.

Ein sanftes Lächeln schlich sich auf die zartrosa Lippen und mit einem traurigen Ausdruck in den Augen sah er Harry an.

„Sag mal, ab wann, haben wir eigentlich angefangen uns zu hassen? Ich weiß noch wo ich dich damals in Madam Malkins traf und irgendwie hast du sofort eine unglaubliche Anziehungskraft auf mich ausgeübt, ich glaube, am liebsten, hätte ich den ganzen Tag mit dir verbracht... heute, ist mir natürlich klar, welche Wirkung meine Worte auf dich gehabt haben müssen... entschuldige...ich hatte ja keine Ahnung das du noch nie zuvor in der Zaubererwelt warst..."

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte. Ja, wann hatte dieser so sinnlose Hass eigentlich angefangen!

„Ich glaube, es war damals im Zug, als du Ron beleidigt hast und ich...", sein Atem stockte und er zitterte leicht, denn genau in diesem Moment war ihm etwas klar geworden, „und als ich deine Freundschaft ausschlug... e-es...tut mir leid...", flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme.

Ich bin schuld daran, schuld an all den Streiterein, Gott, warum war ich nur so stur?; schoss es durch den Kopf des Teenagers.

„Was soll dir leid tun? Die Tatsache, dass ich mich aufgeführt habe, wie jeder Malfoy sich aufgeführt hätte... ,dass ich genauso überheblich, kalt und arrogant war, mich verdammt noch mal, genauso verhalten habe wie mein Vater es immer von mir gewollt hat. Es war nur eine weitere Etappe meines Lebens, in der mein Vater die Oberhand hatte und ich nicht den Mut ‚Nein' zu sagen."

Und dann, mit großem Zögern, fügte der sonst so stolze Slytherin mit brüchiger Stimme und einer Träne die seine Wange hinunterrann noch hinzu:

„Selbst jetzt... wo er in Askaban sitzt und ich mich endlich frei fühlen könnte... stehe ich immer noch in seinem Schatten, um seine Fehler auszubessern... und das will ich genauso wenig, wie ich jemals irgendetwas Anderes gewollt habe, was in meinem Leben passiert ist..."

Mit milder Fassungslosigkeit, blickte er in Dracos sonst so kühle Züge, die nun von Schmerz, Resignation und absoluter Hoffnungslosigkeit gezeichnet waren und auf die Wangen, über die eine im Mondlicht silbrig glänzende Träne die Nächste jagte.

Er spürte, das dem Blonden etwas auf dem Herzen lag, etwas was dieser wahrscheinlich sogar erzählen wollte, sich von der Bürde dieses Geheimnisses befreien wollte. Doch, wusste er sich Harry, Verfechter der guten Seite, sein ewiger Gegenpol, der Richtige war.

Aber vielleicht, war er es ja genau aus diesen Gründen. Einen Versuch, war es wert.

„Warum trittst du nicht aus seinem Schatten? Ist die Ehre einer Familie wirklich so wichtig? Lohnt es sich, dafür sein Leben aufzugeben? Wenn du das wirklich glaubst, dann würde ich gerne die Gründe dafür wissen, denn ich... kann das nicht verstehen...!"

„Um ‚Ehre' geht es mir schon lange nicht mehr", wieder flossen Tränen, wieder zitterte die feingeschwungene Unterlippe, doch wieder zierte sie ein schon fast erleichtertes Lächeln, „mir geht es einfach nur noch darum, den nächsten Tag zu erleben... denn schließlich, ist das eigene Leben, das was einem am Ende noch bleibt, oder nicht?", schon fast flehend sah er Harry an, als würde er um Bestätigung dafür suchen, dass es tatsächlich noch etwas gab, was überhaupt Wert hatte, egal wie geringfügig, wie banal es auch war.

Gerade als der Schwarzhaarige dem Blonden antworten wollte, begann dieser erneut zu sprechen

„Obwohl... eigentlich weiß ich schon lange nicht mehr wofür ich lebe, habe es wahrscheinlich nie gewusst... wofür sollte man in einer Welt, in der bei der Geburt schon bestimmt wird, wie dein Leben verlaufen wird, noch leben? Vielleicht... ist die andere Seite, ja doch die Bessere!"

„Die gute Seite meinst du? Nein, ich versichere dir, sie ist nicht besser und da spreche ich aus eigener Erfahrung. Ich kann, genauso wenig wie du, über mein Leben bestimmen, werde immer nur auf jenen einen schicksalhaften Tag vorbereitet, von dem ich doch hoffe, dass er niemals eintrifft...", eigentlich hatte Harry noch mehr sagen wollen, doch Draco unterbrach ihn mit einer leichten Handbewegung.

„Tut mir leid, aber du hast mich falsch verstanden. Mit der anderen Seite, meine ich nicht die gute Seite, denn mittlerweile, glaube ich schon nicht mehr daran, das zwischen Gut und Böse ein Unterschied besteht. Töten sie nicht beide? Streben sie nicht beide nach der Macht über Andere, weil sie glauben, es besser zu wissen!

Nein, was ich meinte, ist der Tod. Die andere Seite zum Leben... vielleicht, ist das ja letztendlich die einzige Alternative...", seufzte er gedankenverloren.

Der Gryffindor war geschockt. Sprach Draco wirklich davon, sich umbringen zu wollen? Und, warum versetzte dieser Gedanke seinem Herzen einen so starken Stich? Etwa, weil er selbst schon so oft daran gedacht hatte, seinem Leben eigenmächtig ein Ende zu setzten, oder war da noch etwas Anderes!

„Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg? Ich meine, du könntest fliehen, für immer untertauchen und dich diesen Krieg für immer entziehen..."

„Ja, das könnte ich, wahrscheinlich. Doch sag mir eins, warum? Warum sollte ich weiterleben wollen? Mein Vater sitzt in Askaban, nicht das seine Meinung mich kümmern würde, meine Mutter hat nichts anderes im Kopf, als die gesellschaftliche Stellung der Malfoys zu pflegen und Freunde habe ich sowieso keine... sag mir also, was sollte diesem Leben noch irgendeinen Reiz geben? Für wen oder was, sollte ich denn noch leben?"

Nach außen gelassen, starrte der Schwarzhaarige auf das Wasser des Sees, doch in seinem Inneren war ein Kampf entbrannt, darum die Wahrheit zu sagen, das, was ihm auf den Lippen brannte, oder einfach gar nichts zu erwidern.

Doch was würde geschehen, wenn er es tatsächlich tat? Würde Draco ihn auslachen, fragen ob er das nur täte um ihm vom Selbstmord abzuhalten?

Und Harry würde keine Möglichkeit haben, es ihm zu beweisen, das es nicht deswegen war. Wie denn auch? Er hatte es schließlich selbst all die Jahre nicht erkannt und dennoch wusste er, das dieses Gefühl existierte, seit dem er den Blonden das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

In dem Moment, als ihm das klar wurde, kannte er die Antwort. Er musste es einfach sagen, egal was der Slytherin davon halten würde, schon einfach deswegen, weil er sich sonst sein restliches Leben fragen würde, was hätte passieren können.

„Für mich...", flüsterte er leise und sah Draco direkt in die Augen, „lebe für mich... weil ich dich brauche... schon immer gebraucht habe."

Der sonst so schlagfertige Slytherin war gelinde gesagt, sprachlos. Hatte der Andere das tatsächlich gesagt? Und vor allem, was noch viel wichtiger war, was stecke dahinter?

Er schluckte und sah ihn abschätzend an.

„Potter... ich warne dich, wenn das ein Scherz sein soll... dann geht er zu weit... viel zu weit", Drohung lag in seiner Stimme und Hoffnung, wenn auch bestmöglichst unterdrückt.

Harry lächelte, war plötzlich unglaublich glücklich. Denn ihm war etwas klar geworden. Es gab jemanden für den es sich lohnte zu leben. Jahrelang hatte er sich immer wieder gefragt, wofür das alles noch gut war und nun wusste er es. Jeder Schmerz den er gefühlt hatte, war es wert gewesen, dafür, dass er endlich erkannte, das er ihn liebte, ihn wahrscheinlich schon immer geliebt hatte, es jedoch nie hatte sehen wollen.

Auf einmal, war es egal, was morgen sein würde, sollte die Welt doch untergehen!

Immer noch, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, rutschte er näher zu Draco, der dabei leicht zurück wich.

„Nein Draco, das ist kein Scherz...", hauchte der Gryffindor leise, „... denn, ich liebe dich..."

Und mit diesen Worten, legte er seine Lippen sanft auf die seines Gegenübers, legte ihm dabei eine Hand in den Nacken, löste die Schleife die die langen blonden Haare zusammengehalten hatte.

Geschockt hatte der Slytherin die Worte des Anderen vernommen, den Dingen geharrt.

Als er jedoch die weichen warmen Lippen fühlte, zerbrach etwas in ihm. All sein Hass, seine Kälte und die Unnahbarkeit die er Harry gegenüber immer gehabt hatte, zersplitterten in einem einzigen Moment.

Sanft lehnte er sich in den Kuss, drängte ging auf ihn ein.

Leicht öffnete er seinen Mund, ließ seine Zunge zu des anderen Lippen gleiten, strich über sie.

Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte leicht, als er die stumme Bitte fühlte, gewährte sie jedoch gern, ließ die Zunge ein, empfing sie mit der Eigenen.

Schnell waren sie in einen hitzigen Kampf verwechselt, in dem sie beide untergehen zu drohten, sich vielleicht für immer verloren.

Alles was in Harrys Kopf noch existierte, waren die samtig weichen Lippen auf seinen, die dominante Zunge in seinem Mund, die ihn um den Verstand brachte und dann, waren da auch noch die Hände, die sich unter sein T-shirt geschlichen hatten, seinen Bauch zärtlich auf und ab strichen.

Draco dagegen, hatte seinen Verstand wieder gefunden, dieser jedoch sagte ihm nur eins, ‚Nimm dir was du willst' und was er wollte, war wohl klar. Harry.

Mit sanftem Duck drängte er den Gryffindor nach hinten, bis dieser mit dem Rücken im Gras lag und mit einem Schwung setzte er sich auf dessen Schoß.

Obwohl mit leichtem Bedauern, löste er den Kuss, sah dem Jungen unter ihm zärtlich in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch...", seufzte er.

„Ich liebe dich schon so verdammt lange und es machte mich wahnsinnig... nie hätte ich gedacht, dass du jemals genau so für mich empfinden könntest. Schließlich war ich ein Junge und noch dazu ein Todesser...", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Harry erwiderte den Blick, versank in den wunderschönen Augen, die aussahen wie der Himmel an einem Sonntag morgen im Winter, wenn die Sonne noch nicht ganz aufgegangen war.

„Es ist mir egal... Beides... was solls dann bist du eben ein Junge... und du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass du kein Todesser sein willst... lass uns fliehen, gemeinsam... irgendwo hin, an einen weißen Strand unter Palmen...", wisperte er verträumt.

„Ja.. an einen weißen Strand unter Palmen...", und mit diesen Worten begann Draco des Schwarzhaarigen Hals mit kleinen federleichten Küssen zu übersähen, leckte anschließend genüsslich darüber und biss zum Abschluss ziemlich fest hinein.

„Ah...", schrie Harry leise auf. Erstaunt bemerkte er, wie diese bittersüße Behandlung bereits seine Wirkung zeigte, in seinem ganzen Körper ein Kribbeln entstehen ließ und sein Blut langsam aber sicher in Richtung seiner Mitte schießen ließ.

Auch dem Blonden war die Reaktion des Anderen nicht entgangen, rutschte nun leicht provokativ auf dessen Schoß hin und her, was Harrys Lage natürlich nur verschlimmerte.

„Hmm... scheint mir, da ist jemand ungeduldig...", lachte er süffisant.

„Draco..."

„Ja ja...schon gut...", antwortete er auf die geknurrte Drohung, die in der Stimme des Gryffindors lag.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, riss er dessen Hemd in zwei, viel zu hungrig auf mehr, um sich mit so etwas lästigem wie ‚Ausziehen' aufzuhalten und dem Anschein nach, nahm ihm der Besitzer des ehemaligen Hemds, das auch nicht im Geringsten übel.

Mit einem absolut malfoyschen Lächeln im Gesicht, begann er mit Harry ein führ diesen ziemlich gemeines Spiel zu spielen.

Immer wieder umkreiste der Blonde die Brustwarzen, fuhr ihre Außenumrandung nach, glitt dann jedoch wieder nach außen, was von dem auf dem Rücken liegendem jedes Mal mit einem unwilligem, nach und nach verzweifelter werdendem Grummeln quittiert wurde.

So... das wars... sehr schlimm?

Mich würd interessieren was ihr davon haltet!

Also dann

Tbc...

Eure Raphaela


	3. Come on Baby light my fire

Hey

Ok... hier kommt das nächste Kapitel... ich warne euch, es ist schrecklich...ich hasse es...schluck Die Warnings sind immer noch die Selben, genauso wie der  
Disclamer: Die Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit Lyncht mich danach, meinen Segen habt ihr!  
Hier ist es:   
Come on Baby light my fire...

„Bitte Draco... spiel nicht mit mir...", hauchte der Gryffindor leise und Draco verstand.

Dies war nicht nur eine Bitte, das neckende Spiel zu beenden, das der Blonde gerade betrieb, es war mehr.

„Harry... vertrau mir... ich spiele nicht mit dir...", flüsterte der Slytherin ihm ins Ohr, leckte genüsslich daran.

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, glaubte ihm.

Mit einem gierigen Knurren stürzte sich Draco dann auf eine von Harrys Brustwarzen.

Er leckte sanft über sie, umkreiste ihre Umrandung, biss dann sanft hinein, wurde angespornt von dem leisen, langsam aber sicher lauter werdendem Seufzen seines ‚Opfers', dessen Laute sich langsam aber sicher in ein schwaches Stöhnen zu verwandeln begannen.

Der Gryffindor ließ eine Hand in das blonde Haar gleiten, fuhr sanft hindurch, spiele damit.

Es war so weich...

Draco währenddessen, rutschte tiefer, knabberte an der leicht gebräunten Haut vor sich, entfachte mit seiner Zunge ein Feuer an jenen Stellen, an denen er sie berührte.

Er umfuhr den Bauchnabel, tauchte dann leicht in ihn ein.

Harry stöhnte erneut auf, drängte sich ihm entgegen.

Der Blonde ließ sich nicht beirren, sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Sanft fuhr er, dem Rand der Hose folgend, quer über den Bauch des Gryffindors, genoss die Tatsache, das dieser das mit einem „Oh Merlin jaaa...", quittierte.

Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die störende Hose, glitt zunächst mit der Hand zwischen den Jeansstoff und die Boxershorts.

„Ahhhh, Draco...", keuchte Harry auf. ‚Mehr' war im Moment alles, woran er denken konnte.

Mehr von den Händen, die so zärtlich über seinen Körper glitten

Mehr von der Zunge, die jene feurigen Linien über seinen Körper zog, die ihn zu verbrennen drohten.

Mehr von dieser unglaublich erotischen Stimme, die ihm gerade ins Ohr hauchte, was der Slytherin noch gedachte mit ihm zu tun.

Harry lag da, die Lippen leicht geöffnet, die Augen halb geschlossen, vollkommen verloren in den Berührungen die ihm der Andere zukommen ließ.

Und gerade, als er dachte, er würde wahnsinnig, wenn Draco ihm nicht endlich gab, was er wollte, glitt der Slytherin aus seiner Hose.

Ein unwilliger Schrei entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen und er funkelte Draco schon fast wütend an.

„Geduld mein Süßer... Geduld...", hauchte der Blonde, setzte einen Kuss auf Harrys Stirn.

Mit ein paar geschickten Bewegungen, zog er dem Jungen unter sich die Hose aus, saß nun auf Höhe dessen Knöchel.

Sanft drehte er Harry um, so dass dieser nun auf dem Bauch lag, dann begann er hauchzarte Küsse auf die sensible Rückseite der Beine zu hauchen, setzte dann irgendwann seine Zunge ein.

Immer höher wanderte er, kam dann bei der Kniekehle an.

Er liebkoste die, ach so empfindliche Haut, vorsichtig, strich immer wieder die dünne Linie entlang, die die Trennung von Ober- und Unterschenkel markierte.

Harry wimmerte, bettelte und flehte, dass Draco ihm endlich Erlösung verschaffen würde, verlor beinahe den Verstand, angesichts dieser kaum spürbaren Berührungen, die ein feuriges Kribbeln durch seinen gesamten Körper fahren ließen.

Der Blonde blieb zunächst hart, machte weiter, glitt dann aber doch irgendwann höher, fuhr den Rand der Boxershorts entlang, drehte sein ‚Opfer' wieder auf den Rücken.

Der hungrige Blick, dem er begegnete, ließ ihn kurz erzittern.

„Und... gefällt es dir? Was willst du...! Was soll ich jetzt mir dir machen, my Luv?", flüsterte er feurig, laut genug, damit Harry es hören könnte, leise genug um das Knistern um sie noch anzuheizen.

„Bitte... nimm mich... mach mich endlich zu deinem Eigen...", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige leicht heiser.

„Was immer du willst...", smirkte Draco und befreite den Gryffindor auch noch von seiner Boxershorts.

Harrys Glied war bereits vollerigiert und als der Blonde mit seinen Fingerspitzen federleicht über seine Spitze glitt, entlockte dies Harry einen lauten Schrei.

„N-nein Draco... ich will dich.. jetzt...", keuchte er, als er bemerkte, dass der Blonde seine Hände um seine Männlichkeit hatte schließen wollen, um ihm höchstwahrscheinlich den Handjob seines Lebens zu verpassen.

„Ich brauche keine Vorbereitung... ja, ich weiß, das wird weh tun... aber... ich will das es weh tut, ich will dich spüren, in jeder Faser meines Körpers, will das hier nie wieder vergessen... bitte...", das letzte Wort war nur noch ein leises Flehen geworden und Tränen glitzerten in den grünen Augen.

Draco nickte, war bereit die Entscheidung seines Partners, seines Geliebten, zu akzeptieren.

Schnell, mit leicht zitternden Fingern befreite er sich von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken, begab sich sofort wieder zu Harry zurück.

Er platzierte sich umsichtig zwischen dessen Beinen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er eindringlich, wollte sicher gehen, dass es der Gryffindor ernst meinte, denn einmal begonnen, würde er nicht mehr aufhören können, das wusste er.

„Ja...", lächelte der Gefragte nur, sah Draco ruhig in die Augen.

Der Slytherin knurrte, hob die Beine des Jungen unter ihm an, legte sie sich auf die Hüften, dann beugte er sich nach vorne, stützte sich mit einem Arm neben des Gryffindors Kopf ab.

„Harry James Potter… ich liebe dich..."

Es war ein langer glatter Stoß mit dem er in den Körper unter ihm eindrang und um ein Haar wäre er auf der Stelle gekommen.

Er war so eng, so verdammt eng, dass es Draco den Atem raubte. Noch nie hatte er so etwas gefühlt, doch es war mehr, als nur körperliches Empfinden, er fühlte sich komplett, vervollständig und obwohl ihm durchaus klar war, dass dies auch nur eine Täuschung seines von Reizen überlasteten Gehirnssein konnte, was machte das schon?

Der Schwarzhaarige schrie, spürte wie der Schmerz durch seinen ganzen Körper ging, ihm die Tränen über die Wangen flossen, doch es war nicht schlimm, er wollte nicht das es aufhörte.

Genau so hatte er es gewollt, absolut, unwiderruflich, hart und echt.

Es war sein erstes Mal, der erste Schnitt, das erste Blut, von dem er spürte wie es über seine Beine floss und es sollte perfekt sein, alles überschattend, unvergesslich.

„H-habe ich dir weh getan?", keuchte der Blonde leicht, musste all seine Kontrolle aufbringen um nicht unkontrolliert in den Körper unter ihm zu stoßen.

„Ja... so wie ich es wollte... bitte... mach weiter...", hauchte Harry leise, drängte sich Draco leicht entgegen.

Dieser kam der Bitte nach, begann langsam und ruhig sich in dem Schwarzhaarigen zu versenken.

Doch dies blieb nicht lange so, die Stöße wurden schneller, härter, tiefer und folgten immer näher aufeinander.

Erbarmungslos trieb er sich immer wieder in ihn, lies seine Kontrolle endlich ziehen und Harry liebte es.

Allein die leicht geröteten Wangen des sonst so blassen Slytherins, das Stöhnen, das von Stoß zu Stoß lauter wurde, die schwarzen Pupillen, die vor Lust so geweitet waren, dass sie beinahe alles Grau der Iris verdeckten, allein das reichte, um ihn den Schmerz vergessen zu lassen.

Als dann Draco plötzlich auch noch den wahnsinnig sensiblen Nervenpunkt in ihm traf, war es um ihn geschehen.

Sich jedes Mal dem Slytherin entgegendrängend, wand er sich unter ihm, krallte sich in das leicht feuchte Gras, schrie immer lauter, sehnte sich nach seinem Höhepunkt und wollte ihn dennoch nicht kommen lassen, dies nicht schon enden lassen.

Doch es war unvermeidlich.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy... ich liebe dich…", flüsterte er leise, bevor er mit einem lauten, heiseren Schrei kam.

Kleine schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, er spürte wie die Wellen seines Orgasmus durch seinen Körper pulsten, biss sich auf die Unterlippe bis sie blutete.

Harrys Orgasmus ging über Draco hinweg wie eine Welle, riss ihn mit, überschlug ihn, brachte ihn beinahe um.

Zumindest kam es ihm so vor, als er spürte wie sich der Schwarzhaarige, ohnehin schon wahnsinnig eng, sich noch stärker um ihn zusammenzog, sich das in kurzen rhythmischen Abständen wiederholte.

Er kam hart in den Körper unter sich, schrie halb erlöst, halb gequält auf, hatte das Gefühl zu verglühen.

Erschöpft sank er auf Harry zusammen, konnte sich einfach nicht mehr aufrecht halten.

Eine Weile blieb er einfach liegen, spürte wie zwei, noch ziemlich zittrige Arme, sich um ihn schlossen, seinen Rücken streichelten, dann zog er sich so vorsichtig wie möglich aus dem Schwarzhaarigen zurück, ließ seine Hände in dessen Haar gleiten.

"Ich habe dir weh getan... tut mir leid...", flüsterte der Slytherin leise, hatte er doch das Blut gesehen, das zwischen Harrys Beinen war.

Der jedoch, lächelte nur, strich zärtlich über die Wange des Blonden.

„Ja, du hast mir weh getan, doch genau so wollte ich es. Ich wollte, dass ich das hier nie vergesse und ich wollte es so intensiv fühlen wie nur irgend möglich. Ich lebe jeden Tag einfach nur noch vor mich hin, einen nach dem Anderen, immer nur auf den Tag zusteuernd an dem ich endlich auf Voldemort treffen werde... es ist alles einfach nur grau... keine Akzente mehr, keine scharfen Formen... Schmerz, zeigt mir das ich am Leben bin, das habe ich schon lange gelernt... und er ist es auch, an den man sich am stärksten erinnert... du brauchst es nicht zu verstehen...

glaub mir, es war perfekt... du bist perfekt...", hauchte er zärtlich, legte seine Lippen auf Dracos.

TBC

So, Ende! Aus! Das Lemon ist geschafft und ICH WEIß ES IST GRAUENHAFT... ganz ehrlich, ich bin überhaupt nicht zufrieden damit, ich werde es aber auch nicht noch mal schreiben, weil mich das nur so frustrieren würde, dass ich wohl jede Lust an der Story hier verlieren würde, was ich auf keinen Fall will.

Also, bitte verzeiht mir...-.-

Ich habe auch kein Problem mit Flames, ehrlich nicht! Kritik ist wichtig und mich stört es auch nicht wenn sie scharf ist.  
Sagst mir einfach was ihr denk, das ist mir am Liebsten!

Ok, das wars für dieses Mal

Bye bye

Angie


	4. The End

Hey

Hier also das nächste Kapitel von Break on through! Den Epilog nicht mitgezählt ist es auch das Letzte... hoffentlich gefällt es euch..

Wichtiger Hinweis: Beta dieses Kapitel ist die fantastische Dia die sich meinem Schund angenommen hat. Danke Süße –kiss-

Disclamer: Rowling alles, ich nix, auch kein Geld!

The End 

‚Du bist perfekt.' Noch immer hallten seine eigenen Worte in Harrys Kopf nach. Ja, in jener Nacht hatte wirklich alles perfekt gewirkt. Wie sehr er sich doch getäuscht hatte...

Erneut kamen Erinnerungen hoch...

-----------------------------------------------------------Rückblick-----------------------------------------

„Du hast einen Auftrag von Voldemort!", hauchte der Gryffindor leicht erstickt.

"Ja...", antwortete Draco bedrückt, „und glaub mir, könnte ich es, würde ich es dir verraten, doch Voldemort selbst ist der Geheimniswahrer für diese Sache. Doch ich verspreche dir Eines...", Entschlossenheit war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, „... ich werde ihn nicht ausführen, ich will kein Todesser mehr sein..."

Liebevoll blickte der Blonde sein Gegenüber an, strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Ich will mit dir glücklich werden...", hauchte er leise.

Harry lehnte sich in die zärtliche Berührung, schloss die Augen.

„Ich glaube dir...", flüsterte er leise.

--------------------------------------------------Rückblick Ende-----------------------------------------

Dieses Gespräch hatte einen Monat nach jener Nacht stattgefunden, in der sie sich ihre Gefühle gestanden hatten.

Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein wie in dieser Zeit. Immer wieder hatten sich er und Draco heimlich in Hogwarts' versteckten Gängen und Räumen getroffen, hatten sich geliebt oder einfach nur geredet.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, ihr Glück tatsächlich möglich.

Der Gryffindor hatte begonnen, wieder an eine Welt zu glauben, in der er leben konnte wie jeder andere auch...

Doch Glück ist zerbrechlich...

An dem Tag, an dem Albus Dumbledore starb, zersplitterte es in tausend Teile...

„Du hast mich verraten...", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige leise, „Hast mich ausgenutzt und belogen..."

Noch immer lagen seine Finger an der Wange des anderen, immer noch hauchzart, als könne er durch jede kleine Unachtsamkeit zerbrechen.

„Und... trotzdem kann ich dir einfach nicht böse sein, auch wenn ich es will... Ich habe versucht, mich dazu zu zwingen, mir immer wieder vor Augen gehalten, dass Dumbledore wegen dir gestorben ist, du mich nur benutzt hast... aber es geht nicht...", lächelte er wehmütig und Tränen glitzerten in den grünen Augen.

Draco hatte bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt, sein Gegenüber einfach nur angesehen, hatte die feinen Bewegungen beobachtet, der leicht brüchigen Stimme gelauscht.

Ja, er hatte ihn vermisst.

Mehr als alles andere.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung, zog er Harry in seine Arme, wollte ihn einfach nur nah an sich spüren.

„E-es... tut mir so Leid...", hauchte er unter Tränen.

„Ich habe das nicht gewollt... ehrlich... Ich wusste nicht, dass der Durchgang schon frei war... Sie haben... haben mir wohl nicht wirklich vertraut... deshalb haben sie nicht gesagt, dass sie bereits hindurch können... Sie... sie haben mir eine Eule geschickt... ich solle zum Raum der Wünsche kommen... ihn aktivieren... Es-es-es tut mir... so Leid..."

Die Worte kamen schnell über die Lippen des Blonden, waren für Harry nur schwer zu verstehen, doch das, was Draco ihm damit letztendlich sagen wollte, begriff er sehr wohl.

/Er hat mich nicht verraten... er wollte es nicht..., schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, doch im selben Moment, kamen auch die Zweifel.

Was, wenn es nur eine weitere Lüge war?  
Um ihn auszuhorchen?  
Vielleicht sogar zu entführen...?

„Ich... habe dich gesehen... oben auf dem Dach. Ich war unter meinem Tarnumhang versteckt, habe gesehen, dass du Professor Dumbledore nicht umbringen konntest...", hauchte er leise.

„Aber... warum bist du nicht zu mir gekommen, als du die Eule bekommen hast! Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt!", setzte er hinzu, eine gewisse Verletztheit in der Stimme mitschwingend.

„Weil ich wusste, wenn ich es dir sage, würdest du mitkommen wollen, sehen, was sie vorhaben... Du hättest dich in Gefahr begeben, nur wegen mir...", schluchzte der sonst so stolze Slytherin, blickte dann langsam hoch in Harrys grüne Augen, genehmigte sich einen Moment lang einfach nur in ihnen zu versinken.

Gott, wie er das vermisst.

„Für mich gibt es nur noch eine Sache, die auf dieser Welt noch etwas bedeutet und das bist du, Harry James Potter... Der Tag, an dem du stirbst, ist der Tag, an dem mein Leben jeden Sinn verlieren wird...", flüsterte er zärtlich, streichelte über die Wange seines Gegenübers, wischte mit dem Daumen eine einzelne Träne weg.

Der Gryffindor zitterte bei diesen Worten, nicht weil sie ihn schreckten, sondern weil sie ihm Schauer über den Rücken jagten, wie es die raue Stimme eines Liebhabers ganz nah am Ohr tat, liebevolle Worte flüsternd.

Sie hatten sich etwas geschworen; verzweifelt, sich an ihr ach so vergängliches Glück klammernd, ängstlich in die Zukunft blickend, hatten sie sich einen Schwur geleistet.

-------------------------------------------Rückblick------------------------------------------------------

Es war ein heißer Tag gewesen, ein Samstag, der von den meisten Hogwartsschülern am See verbracht worden war.

Nun war es Abend, doch noch immer lag ein Nachhall der Hitze in der Luft und so war es nicht verwunderlich, dass die beiden Jungen, von denen einer mit seinem Rücken gegen eine hohe alte Eiche gelehnt saß, der andere vor ihm in seinen Armen, ihre Shirts nach ihrem Liebesspiel ausgelassen hatten.

Draco streichelte zärtlich durch Harrys Haar, genoss einfach nur die Tatsache, dass dieser da war.

In solchen Momenten schien Friede möglich, Hass und Krieg dumm, unwichtig, unnötig.

Auch dem Gryffindor ging es nicht anders, er hatte den Kopf an die Brust des anderen gelehnt, starrte gedankenverloren auf den See vor ihnen.

Sie hatten schon eine ganze Weile in jenem stillen Miteinander verbracht, als Draco leise und etwas zögerlich seine Stimme erhob: „Was glaubst du... wird das alles hier ein gutes Ende nehmen?"

"Was ist ein gutes Ende?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach einem Moment des Bedenkens.

„Ein Ende... in dem wir vereint sind, für viele Jahre zusammen sein können, in denen es kein Gut und Böse mehr gibt, nur noch dich und mich... und unsere Liebe zueinander... das ist für mich ein gutes Ende..."

Obwohl der Blonde ruhig gesprochen hatte, waren die Intensität und die Sehnsucht in den Worten beinahe greifbar gewesen.

Harry lächelte ein offenes, freies absolut fröhliches Lächeln.

„Ja... ich glaube, es wird gut ausgehen... ich werde mit dir zusammen sein..."

„Aber... woher willst du das wissen...?"

„Ich weiß es einfach... es ist nicht mal ein Gefühl... eher ein Instinkt...", lächelte der Gryffindor.

Erneut zögerte Draco. Er wünschte sich, er könnte diesen Worten Glauben schenken, darauf vertrauen... doch wie vertrauen, wenn die Welt so grausam war, täglich so viel passierte, Erbarmen scheinbar nicht existierte!

„Was... wenn einer von uns in diesem Krieg stirbt..."

Ja, das war es. Seine größte Angst. Nicht sein eigener Tod, der Harrys war es, der ihn nachts nicht schlafen ließ, ihn bis in seine Träume verfolgte.

„Love, glaubst du... dass nach dem Tod alles aus ist? Ganz ehrlich... ich nicht... ich glaube, dort gibt es ebenfalls eine Welt, ob sie besser ist oder schlechter, Hölle oder Himmel, weiß ich nicht... Ich denke, der Tod ist nur ein Wechseln von der einen auf die andere Seite...", meinte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Der Slytherin versank eine Weile in Schweigen, dachte über das Gesagte nach.

„Du glaubst also... es gibt eine zweite Chance! Dass wenn es in diesem Leben nicht klappt, dann im nächsten! Eine zweite Chance...", nun zierte auch seine Lippen ein leichtes, wenn auch wehmütiges Lächeln, „... Das klingt nach einem schönen Traum..."

„Es ist kein Traum... Ich glaube nicht an Gott, ich glaube nicht an das Nirwana... aber ich glaube, dass nach dem Tod etwas kommt, es muss einfach... denn sonst wäre diese Welt so unendlich traurig, dass alle Tränen nicht ein tausendstel dieser Grausamkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit widerspiegeln könnten... Nein, es muss dort etwas geben... es gibt immer eine zweite Chance...", entgegnete er überzeugt, nahm Dracos Hand fest in die eigene.

Wieder Stille. Wieder Schweigen, dann erneut die Stimme des Blonden.

„Ich glaube dir... ganz einfach, weil dieser Gedanke Hoffnung keimen lässt, in einer Welt, in der ich eigentlich schon lange keine mehr sehe... Sollte alles schief gehen und wir diesen Krieg nicht überleben... sehen wir uns auf der anderen Seite wieder... versprochen..."

„Ja... versprochen..."

Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem süßen Kuss, der sie für einen Moment alles um sie herum vergessen ließ, nur ihre Liebe zählte noch.

------------------------------------------------------Rückblick Ende----------------------------------------

Wie leichtfertig waren die Worte doch über Harrys Lippen gekommen, wie sicher, wie überzeugt.

Jetzt, nach einem Monat, in dem er nichts von seiner Liebe gehört, ständig um sein Leben gebangt hatte. In einem Monat, in dem der dunkle Lord zunehmend mehr an Macht gewonnen hatte, die Aussicht auf einen Sieg der guten Seite beinahe ganz dahin war, waren ihm Zweifel gekommen.

Gab es wirklich immer eine zweite Chance?

Draco hatte den Gryffindor beobachtet, gesehen, wie dieser in Gedanken versunken war, sah nun wie die Augen wieder klarer wurden, ihn wieder wirklich ansahen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nicht kommen würdest... Dass du glauben würdest, ich hätte dich verraten, verkauft... und würde mit einer Horde Todesser hier auf dich warten...", seufzte er leise, sah sein Gegenüber leicht verlegen an.

„Zu behaupten, nicht daran gedacht zu haben, dass es sich vielleicht tatsächlich so verhält, wäre eine glatte Lüge, doch... ich musste dich wieder sehen... Du bist alles für mich... Wenn nötig, wäre ich hier heute gestorben, nur um dich noch einmal zu sehen...", flüsterte Harry unter Tränen.

Der Blonde verstand, hatte schließlich ähnliche Gedanken gehabt, der Gryffindor hätte schließlich auch mit den Leuten aus dem Phönixorden hier herkommen können.

Doch er hatte es nicht getan.

Keiner von ihnen.

Verzweifelt hielten sie sich immer noch in den Armen, wussten nicht, wie es weitergehen sollte. Egal welche Seite gewinnen würde, ihre Liebe war nun nahezu chancenlos. Harry, der von den Todessern auf der Stelle getötet werden würde und Draco, der als Beteiligter an Dumbledores Mord galt, würde höchstwahrscheinlich trotz der Aussage des Schwarzhaarigen in Askaban landen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr..."

Nüchtern, fast schon distanziert sprach die große Hoffnung der Seite des Lichts jene Worte, die einer absoluten Kapitulation gleichkamen.

Aber genau so fühlte er sich. Er war müde, hatte keine Kraft mehr und vor allem nichts, wofür es sich lohnen würde, Kraft zu sammeln.

Alles, was er noch hätte führen können, wäre ein Kampf, der schon längst nicht mehr der seine war, es vielleicht noch nie gewesen und den er sicher nicht überleben würde.

Draco schloss die Arme noch fester um Harry, konnte dessen Verzweiflung spüren, ebenso wie er spürte, wie sie durch seine eigenen Venen rann.

Der Blonde zitterte. Was er nun tun würde, wäre das Egoistischste, das Falscheste und das Böseste, was er jemals getan hatte, jemals tun würde.

Vielleicht würde er hiermit die Hoffnung tausender Menschen zerstören.

Er mochte vielleicht so aussehen wie ein Engel, doch er war keiner, sicher nicht.

„Dann lass es uns beenden."

Unendlich ruhig sprach er diese Worte, mit einem Tonfall, der unter die Haut ging, so viel versprach, so bittersüß drohte.

„W-was...!", kam es verwirrt von seinem Gegenüber, das ihn aus Tränen verklärten Augen ansah.

„Lass es uns beenden. Es ist genug, ich habe genug, ich kann genauso wenig wie du noch weitermachen... für was denn auch bitte!", fügte er bitter hinzu, „Einen Kampf, den wir nicht gewinnen können! Für Menschen, die sich auf eine Prophezeiung berufen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, was dies für denjenigen, für den sie gemacht wurde, bedeutet! Für einen Wahnsinnigen, der die Welt beherrschen will!... Ganz ehrlich... für mich ist keiner dieser Gründe stark genug...", seufzte er leise.

Kurz legte er seine Lippen auf Harrys, genoss die Wärme, die Zartheit der Haut, trennte die Verbindung dann wieder, sah dem Schwarzhaarigen fest in die Augen.

„Lass uns herausfinden, ob es eine zweite Chance, eine andere Seite gibt... Lass uns nach den Sternen greifen... auch, wenn wir bei dem Versuch, sie zu erreichen, in die Tiefe stürzen könnten... Solange auch nur die geringste Möglichkeit besteht, dass es gelingt, lass es uns versuchen."

Die Augen des Gryffindors weiteten sich. Langsam aber sicher wurde ihm klar, worauf Draco hinauswollte.

„Du meinst... wir sollen uns umbringen!", flüsterte er mit leicht tonloser Stimme, sah in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers.

Der Slytherin blickte den Kleineren lange an, strich sanft über Harrys Wange, dann über seine Lippen.

/Er ist so gottverdammt schön.../  
"Ja, das meine ich... ich will nicht mehr... ich bin es alles so leid. Ich weiß, ich überlebe diesen Krieg nicht... und wenn ich schon sterben muss, dann lieber durch meine eigene Hand, als die eines Aurors..."

„Aber... was ist mit denen, die du zurücklässt? Snape, deine Mutter... deinen Vater... werden sie nicht furchtbar traurig sein!", fragte der Schwarzhaarige bestürzt.

„Ja, mag sein, dass sie traurig sein werden... Meiner Mutter bricht es wahrscheinlich das Herz, doch es sind nicht sie, die mein Leben leben müssen... sie sind es nicht, die jede Nacht erneut aufwachen, mit der brennenden Sehnsucht nach dir im Herzen und die Bilder des letzen Todessertreffens vor Augen... und... es werden nicht sie sein, die einmal an deinem Grab stehen müssen und bittere Tränen vergießen; um das Leben, das einem niemals bestimmt gewesen war." Gedankenverloren hatte er bei diesen Worten in den Himmel geblickt, die Sterne betrachtet.

„Es ist genau so eine Nacht wie damals..."

„Ja...", flüsterte Harry leise, drängte sich an Draco.

„Aber... es ist hoffnungsloser denn je...", setzte der Gryffindor noch hinzu, die Träne, die über seine Wange lief, nicht weiter beachtend. Die Zeit verging, keiner der beiden sprach ein Wort, vollkommen versunken in die eigenen Gedanken.

This is the end, beautiful friend  
This is the end, my only friend, the end  
Of our elaborate plans, the end  
Of everything that stands, the end  
No safety or surprise, the end  
I'll never look into your eyes... again  
Can you picture what will be, so limitless and free

Nach einer Weile nahm Draco Harrys Hand, zog ihn zu einem der vielen Steine, setzte sich dann hin, mit dem Rücken an den Stein gelehnt und den Gryffindor in seinen Armen.

„Draco... glaubst du... glaubst du an das Schicksal?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige zaghaft, schmiegte sich an die Brust des anderen.

„Nein, denn zunächst einmal gefällt mir der Gedanke nicht, dass mein Leben vorbestimmt sein soll und zum anderen... würde es bedeuten, dass ich niemals mit dir glücklich werden könnte, schließlich kenne ich die Prophezeiung...", antwortete er sanft, streichelte über den Rücken des Kleineren.

Dieser nickte. Ja, gäbe es das Schicksal, könnten sie wirklich nicht glücklich werden, zumindest nicht, ohne die Welt in die Dunkelheit zu stürzen.

Plötzlich lächelte er. Nein, er glaubte nicht an das Schicksal, wozu auch?

Wenn es das tatsächlich gäbe, hätte es ohnehin nie anders kommen können.

Er hatte sich entschieden.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy... ich gehe mit dir, egal wohin." Fest sah er ihm in die Augen, strich zärtlich über seine Wange, „und... sei es in den Tod..."

„Meinst du das ernst...?", fragte der Blonde ruhig, wollte keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen. „Sei vorsichtig mit deiner Antwort, denn ich werde sie ernst nehmen..."

„Das hoffe ich... ja, ich will mit dir gehen... Ich will jetzt und hier sterben, in deinem Armen, deinen Namen auf den Lippen... Lass es uns beenden... ich kann nicht mehr. Die Welt ist zu groß, zu dunkel, zu schwarz... Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben, doch mit dir ist es mir ebenso wenig möglich...", flüsterte Harry unter Tränen.

Draco sah ihn an, versank in den grünen Augen, die ihm deutlicher als alles andere sagten, dass er es ernst meinte.

Der Slytherin nickte, nicht mehr.

„Dann... werden wir sterben...", sagte er tonlos.

„Ich sollte jetzt wahrscheinlich etwas sagen. Eine Entschuldigung, etwas, was das hier zu einer glorreichen Heldentat machen würde, was einen wahren größeren Sinn offenbaren würde... doch ich lasse es... es ist selbstsüchtig, falsch und dumm, nicht mehr, nicht weniger... aber mir ist es egal. Ich war noch nie ein guter Mensch, damit habe ich mich schon lange abgefunden. Ich bin kein Engel, genauso wenig ein Teufel... nur ein Mensch..."

Der Gryffindor hatte schweigend zugehört, nickte nun.

„Nein... kein Engel, kein Teufel... nur ein Mensch...", wiederholte er, lächelte leicht.

Draco lächelte zurück, das Eis in seinen Augen schmolz für einen kurzen Moment.

Er griff in eine seiner Umhangtaschen, förderte eine kleine Phiole zu Tage, in der eine schwarze Flüssigkeit enthalten war.

„Miserere Nobis...", bemerkte er leise. „Eines der stärksten Gifte, die es gibt. Severus hat es gebraut..."

Gebannt blickte der Kleinere auf die Flasche, schluckte leicht. Ja, er hatte Angst, zumindest ein wenig. War das denn verboten? Nein, sicher nicht.

Behutsam legte er eine Hand um Dracos, die den Trank hielt.

„Das ist nicht das Ende... es ist nur eine Tür... zur anderen Seite..."

Etwas zittrig, lächelte der Blonde, sah Harry warm an.

„Ja... du hast Recht..."

Mit diesen Worten befreite er seine Hand aus dem Griff des Gryffindors, entkorkte das Fläschchen, lächelte den Jungen in seinem Schoß noch einmal warm an, setzte dann das kühle Glas an seine Lippen und ließ das Gift in seinem Mund laufen.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl hatte der Schwarzhaarige alles verfolgt, schluckte hart. Zärtlich legte er eine Hand an die Wange seines Gegenübers, zog ihn zu sich, legte seine Lippen auf die des anderen.

Nach kurzem Zögern drang er mit der Zunge in Dracos Mund ein und spürte sofort, wie die schwarze Flüssigkeit nun auch in seinen Mund rann.

Schnell wurde der Kuss härter, verzweifelter, sie spürten, wie das Gift langsam zu wirken begann, die Sinne vernebelte, die Glieder schwer werden ließ.

Sie klammerten sich nicht an ihr Leben, wehrten sich nicht.

Der Slytherin spürte wie sein Herz immer langsamer schlug, dann aussetzte.

Er riss sich aus dem Kuss los, sah ein letztes Mal in die wunderschönen Augen vor sich.

„Du warst mein Licht, mein Leben, mein Fluch... Ich liebe dich, Harry... James... Potter...", hauchte er mit letzter Kraft, dann erstarb das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die grauen Augen wurden leer.

Nur noch schwach hatte der Gryffindor die Worte gehört, dennoch liefen ihm die Tränen über die Wangen.

„Ich liebe dich auch... meine Dunkelheit, mein Leben, mein Fluch... Draco... Lucius... Malfoy... "

Und im selben Moment, als er diese Worte sprach, verließ seine Seele den Körper, der immer noch in den Armen des Blonden lag.

Eine einzelne Träne suchte sich den Weg über die blasse Wange, zeigte als einziges Anzeichen, den Schmerz, den sein Herz empfand.

Ja, er hätte sie aufhalten können, hätte ihnen nach Einnahme des Gifts ein Gegenmittel verabreichen können, da sie ohnehin zu schwach dazu gewesen wären, sich zu wehren. Doch, er wollte nicht, er konnte nicht.

„Werdet glücklich..."

Und mit diesen Worten, drehte sich Severus Snape um, verließ den Steinkreis, in dem die beiden Engel ihren ewigen Schlaf schliefen.

Es war an der Zeit, die Grenzen des Schicksals zu brechen oder es zumindest zu versuchen.

Nein, er würde nie das Glück haben, für seine große Liebe zu sterben...

Aber wenn schon nicht für sie, dann vielleicht für die Welt...

So... das wars...

Würd mich über ein Kommie freuen

Bis zum Epilog

Bye bye

Raphaela


	5. The other side

Hey

OMG ich hab es geschafft! Endlich... der Epilog ist fertig...

Ich bin ja irgendwie stolz drauf... nicht weil's besonders gut geworden ist, sondern weil das meine längste Story ist und ich sie wirklich fertig bekommen habe! (Ich weiß... im Vergleich zu anderen ist sie gar nichts... aber für mich ist sie lang)

Bevor ihr jetzt das letzte Kapitel lest, muss ich noch eine WARNUNG aussprechen! Es ist wirklich ziemlich kitschig wie ich finde, aber anders schreiben konnte ich's auch nicht... wer also kein Happy End mag NICHT WEITERLESEN! Die Story wäre auch ohne dieses Kapitel fertig, für alle die die Sad Ends mögen

Anmerkung: Den Epilog widme ich den Usern auf Brainworxs, die so toll hinter mir gestanden bin als mein Bruder mir diesen üblen Streich gespielt hat!

**Disclamer:** Die Figuren/Orte/anderes bekanntes Zeug, gehören allein J.K.Rowling und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit

**Warnings**: Kitsch, Romantik, Fight, Lemon, SS/LM!

The other side 

Er war erschöpft. Vollkommen kraftlos kniete Severus Snape auf dem Boden, umkreist von Todessern und ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss auf ihn zu.

Wie war er hier hergekommen!

Rückblick

Er hatte sie zerstört. Jeden einzelnen der verbliebenen Horkruxe.

Kaum hatte er Draco und Harry sterben sehen, hatte er sich aufgemacht, sie zu vernichten, war wohl der Einzige, der dazu in der Lage war, da Voldemort ihm als ‚Belohnung' für den Mord Dumbledores sein Vertrauen geschenkt und ihm die einzelnen Standorte verraten hatte.

Am Schwersten zu bekommen war definitiv Nagini gewesenen, doch letztendlich hatte er auch das geschafft. Die Schlange war tot.

Ihr Herr nicht.

Severus hatte gewartet, bis der Lord erneut ein Treffen einberufen hatte. Ganz normal war er zum befohlenen Ort hinappariert, hatte sich wie immer an seinen Platz im Kreis gestellt, auf den passenden Moment gewartet.

Voldemort hatte das Ende des Kriegs, den Tod Harry Potters verkündet, ließ den Zaubertränkemeister dann erzählen, was geschehen war. Mit erstaunlich nüchterner Stimme berichtete dieser, wie Harry zusammen mit Draco gestorben war. Zu gerne hätte er Lucius' Gesicht gesehen, als er vom Tod seines Sohns sprach, doch er wagte es nicht, er hätte die ewige Kälte in den stahlblauen Augen einfach nicht ertragen.

Als er geendet hatte, war es einen Moment lang still gewesen, dann war Applaus erklungen, die Todesser hatten gejubelt, ihren Teufel gepriesen.

Und dann, genau in dem Moment, als er Lucius' Lachen vernahm, genau in diesem Augenblick, wusste Severus, dass die Zeit gekommen war, er es nicht eine Sekunde länger aushielt, auch nur irgendjemanden glücklich über den Tod der beiden Liebenden zu sehen.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den Lord und donnerte ein lautes „Avada Kedavra...".

Der grüne Blitz schoss auf Voldemort zu, dieser sah seinen Diener fassungslos an, war erstarrt. Doch leider nur für eine Sekunde. Blitzschnell wich er aus, zog nun seinerseits den Zauberstab und ging nun auf den Zaubertränkemeister los.

Ehe sich dieser versah, war er mit Schnitten und Schrammen übersäht, keuchte schwer. Sein rechter Arm blutete heftig und er wusste schon jetzt, er würde verlieren.

Voldemort, der die anderen Todesser gleich zu Beginn des Duells angewiesen hatte, sich rauszuhalten, ging langsam auf Severus zu, zwang diesen dann mit einem Zauber in die Knie, sah eiskalt auf ihn hinab.

„Sag mir... warum hast du das getan? Du, der Dumbledore getötet hat; du, dem ich vertraute... du, der du meine rechte Hand geworden wärest, den ich über alle anderen hinausgehoben hätte?"

Hasserfüllt hob Severus den Blick, sah ungebrochen in die Augen seines ganz persönlichen Albtraums. „Ihr hättet mich über alle anderen hinausgehoben! Doch zu welchem Preis frage ich mich... es hätte meine Seele gekostet, mein Herz... Ich wäre geworden wie Ihr, eiskalt, ohne jegliches Gefühl außer Hass... Nein danke, lieber sterbe ich hier und jetzt und sei es auch zu Euren Füßen... Immerhin..." Jetzt schlich sich ein leichtes, wirklich glückliches Lächeln auf die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters.

„Immerhin... sterbe ich dann wenigstens als Mensch, denn das könnt Ihr einmal nicht von euch behaupten... Ihr seid... nur noch ein Dämon, Mylord... Ihr tut mir Leid..."

Im ersten Moment vollkommen still starrte die Geißel der Zaubererwelt seinen Diener an, erhob dann jedoch erneut den Zauberstab und Severus wurde in einer gewaltigen Energiewelle nach hinten geschleudert, schleifte über den Boden, blieb dann auf dem Rücken liegen, den Blick zum Himmel gewandt.

„DU WAGST ES, SO MIT MIR ZU REDEN?", schrie der Lord ihn an, seine Augen sprühten nur so vor Abneigung. „Das Severus... ist dein Tod..."

Langsam, unter wahnsinnigen Schmerzen, drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige zunächst zur Seite, kam dann auf alle Viere und schließlich wieder auf seine Knie.

„So... sei es...", flüsterte er leise.

Er hatte aufgegeben...

Rückblick Ende

Ja, so war er hierher gekommen, sah sich jetzt seinem Ende gegenüber. Der grüne Lichtstrahl jagte auf ihn zu und er konnte beinahe schon die kalten Finger des Todes spüren, die sich um sein Herz schlossen.

Ruhig senkte er seinen Blick und ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen. Er hatte es versucht... und er war gescheitert, aber... immerhin konnte er jetzt für die Welt sterben...

„NEIN..."

Ein Schrei hallte über den Friedhof und dann ging alles unglaublich schnell.

Ein weiterer grüner Strahl brach aus der Spitze eines Zauberstabs, lenkte jenen, der auf Severus Snape zuflog, ab, traf nun irgendeinen der Todesser, die im Kreis um die ganze Szene standen.

„Severus... JETZT"

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf und sah seine Chance, schnell rappelte er sich auf, den Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand, richtete diesen nun auf Voldemort.

„Avada Kedavra...", flüsterte er leise, beobachtete dann, wie das grüne Licht auf Voldemort zuschoss.

Dieser starrte immer noch vollkommen perplex auf den Mann, der seinen Zauber abgelenkt hatte.

„Auch du... L-"

Er brach ab, wandte den Kopf, erkannte die drohende Gefahr des nahen Todes doch... es war zu spät...

Der Zauber traf ihn direkt in der Brust und mit einem letzten ungläubigen Seufzen kippte er nach hinten um und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf.

Es war aus. Der dunkle Lord war tot.

Severus beobachtete seinen Fall, hörte den dumpfen Laut, als der Körper am Boden aufschlug, dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

/Er ist tot... ich habe es geschafft... jetzt können mich die Todesser gerne umbringen Nur... eines hätte ich gerne noch gewusst... wer hat mir geholfen/

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken versank der Schwarzhaarige in Ohnmacht.

So bekam er nicht mehr mit, wie sich zwei Arme um ihn schlossen, ihn davon abhielten, dass er hart auf dem Boden aufschlug, hörte nicht mehr die leise Stimme, die an sein Ohr flüsterte: „Ich werde dich retten..." und letztendlich auch nicht, wie diese Person mit ihm aus dem Kreis der Todesser apparierte.

Stimmen. Irgendwo. Entfernt.

Doch nein, halt, eine war ganz nah, sie sprach mit ihm.

Wie wunderschön sie klang, einerseits dunkel, doch andererseits so unendlich sanft und weich. Er kannte sie, doch... das war unmöglich, er war doch tot! Ein Engel!

Leicht blinzelnd öffnete Severus die Augen, schloss sie jedoch sofort wieder, als helles Licht ihm entgegenkam. Nach einer Weile versuchte er es erneut, diesmal um einiges vorsichtiger.

Der weiße Stoff des Himmelbetts wehte im Wind, der zusammen mit warmen Sonnenstrahlen zum offenen Fenster hereinkam, auch der Rest des Zimmers war weitgehend in dieser Farbe gehalten, wirkte einfach nur unendlich friedlich und ruhig.  
"Vielleicht... bin ich doch im Himmel...", flüsterte Severus leise, setzte sich etwas auf.

„Das bezweifle ich...", kam es mit leicht amüsiertem Unterton von seiner rechten Seite.

Der Zaubertränkemeister riss den Kopf herum und seine Augen wurden groß.

Die blonden Haare waren nicht wie immer mit einem Band zusammengebunden, nein, sie fielen offen über die breiten Schultern, die Ärmel des weißen Hemds waren hochgeschoben bis zu den Ellenbogen, die Knopfleiste an der Brust schon beinahe lasziv weit geöffnet. Die Beine, die in einer weißen Hose steckten, waren locker übereinander geschlagen, doch keines dieser Dinge bemerkte Severus wirklich. Was ihn fesselte, waren die silbernen Augen, die nicht wie sonst immer eiskalt blitzten, sondern beinahe warm schimmerten und das Lächeln auf den feingeschwungenen Lippen.

Auch wenn er nicht im Himmel war... vor ihm saß ein Engel.

"Lucius...", hauchte er tonlos, erkannte seine Stimme selbst kaum mehr.

„Ja, Severus..." Ein leichtes Nicken, ein noch wärmeres Lächeln.

"A-aber... wie? Wieso...! Ich meine..." Der Zaubertränkemeister konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wie kam er hierher? Warum war er nicht tot? Wieso... saß Lucius Malfoy neben seinem Bett und hatte scheinbar gewartet, dass er aufwachte?

Ein leises Lachen, nicht höhnisch, nicht gemein... nur ehrlich amüsiert.

„Wie? Nun ja, das ist schnell gesagt... Du bist zusammengebrochen und ich habe dich aufgefangen. Zunächst bin ich dann nach Malfoy Manor appariert, habe dort einige Vorbereitungen getroffen, dann bin ich mit dir per rotem Flohpulver, welches, wie du dich ja sicher erinnerst, für die Reisen für Übersee benutzt wird, hierher nach Indien gereist... Das war übrigens gestern... du hast die ganze Zeit durchgeschlafen!"

Sein zunächst noch sehr fröhlicher Blick wurde auf einmal sehr nachdenklich, beinahe leicht wehmütig.

„Das Wieso... ist weitaus schwieriger, Severus..."

Der Blonde wandte ließ seine Augen Richtung Fenster wandern, blickte gedankenversunken hinaus.

„Ich wusste, dass Draco tot war, schon bevor ich auf das Treffen ging, da ich ihn immer durch einen Zauber überwacht habe, doch... dann zu hören, WIE er gestorben war und vor allem warum... und dann, auch noch sehen zu müssen, wie alle anderen dem Lord zujubelten, Dracos Genie priesen und seinen großen Einsatz..."  
Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu Severus, sah diesen fest an.

„Mein Sohn... wäre niemals gestorben, nur um Harry Potter auszulöschen... ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihn wirklich geliebt hat!"

Der sonst so stolze Slytherin senkte leicht den Kopf und der Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, Tränen in Lucius' Augen glitzern zu sehen.

„Ja... er hat ihn geliebt, davon bin ich auch... absolut überzeugt...", flüsterte Severus leise, „doch, das erklärt nicht... warum ich hier bin..."

Einen kurzen Moment blieb der Blonde noch still, begann dann jedoch, langsam weiterzusprechen.

„Du hast Recht... das tut es nicht... zumindest nicht ganz."

Wieder sah er auf, wieder in Severus Augen.

„Aber es war ausschlaggebend für das, was folgte... Als ich sah, wie du den Lord angriffst, blieb mir beinahe das Herz stehen. Ich glaube, ich habe noch nie solche Angst in meinem Leben gehabt, denn... ich wusste, du würdest verlieren... und dann, als du am Boden knietest, den Kopf gesenkt hast und mir klar wurde, dass du aufgegeben hattest... da zersprang mein Herz in tausend Stücke..."

Lucius stand auf, setzte sich auf die Kante des Bettes, in dem Severus lag, war dem Gesicht des anderen nun sehr nahe.

"Ich konnte dich nicht sterben sehen..."

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hielt den Atem an, blickte vollkommen fassungslos in die grauen Augen des blonden Engels.  
"W-warum...?", flüsterte er leise, zitterte leicht.

„Er mag mir meinen Sohn genommen haben... ich wollte ihm nicht auch noch... meine große Liebe opfern... Draco hat etwas erkannt, wozu ich mein ganzes Leben gebraucht habe... Dass es Dinge gibt, die wichtiger sind, als alles andere... sogar als man selbst... Es ist traurig, dass er erst auf diese Weise enden musste, bevor ich es verstehe... Hätte ich es früher getan, wäre vielleicht so vieles anders gekommen..." Während er sprach, kam er dem anderen immer näher, sein Atem schlug gegen die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Severus Snape ich... liebe dich..."

Mit diesen Worten überbrückte er den letzten Abstand und küsste sein Gegenüber unendlich zärtlich.

Im ersten Moment riss Severus die Augen auf, war kurz davor, Lucius von sich zu stoßen, besann sich dann jedoch eines Besseren, ließ eine Hand vorsichtig in die samtweichen Haare des anderen gleiten, übte etwas mehr Druck auf die Lippen des anderen aus, öffnete seine eigenen dann leicht.

Sofort kam Lucius der Einladung nach, öffnete ebenfalls seinen Mund, glitt mit der Zunge in Severus' und begann einen heißen Kampf mit dessen Zunge auszufechten. Die Augen hatte er dabei hingebungsvoll geschlossen und seine Hand ruhte auf der Schulter des Schwarzhaarigen.

Nach einer Weile, die beiden wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, lösten sie den Kuss, sahen sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Lucius...", hauchte Severus leise, eine Träne rann über seine Wange.

Ja, er liebte ihn, hatte ihn immer geliebt, schon seit der Zeit damals in Hogwarts, doch nie hatte er sich getraut, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, war froh gewesen, dass der Blonde ihn wenigstens als Freund duldete.

Selbst als er zu Dumbledore übergelaufen war, hatte er über Lucius nie ein Wort verloren, nie eines seiner vielen Geheimnisse verraten, in den er ihn eingeweiht hatte.

Als er dann Draco und Harry gesehen hatte, war er zwar voller Trauer gewesen, doch er hatte sie auch beneidet. Beneidet um ihre Liebe, die erwidert wurde...  
Nun war das nicht mehr nötig und obwohl so unendlich viele Fragen in seinem Kopf herumschwirrten... sie alle würden warten können... Sie hatten ein Leben lang Zeit, alles über den anderen zu erfahren, was sie wollten...

Der Geruch von Salz lag in der Luft, zusammen mit dem leisen Rauschen der Wellen, die an den weißen Strand brandeten.

Die Nacht war ungewöhnlich hell und der große Vollmond warf sein Licht auf den Sand. Durchschnitten wurde es nur von den feingliedrigen Palmblättern, deren Schatten sich scharf abzeichnete.

Zwei Fußspuren waren zu sehen, eng beieinander, und es wirkte so, als wären die Schritte leicht und frei gewesen, die sie gezeichnet hatten. Wenn man ihnen folgte, kam man zu einer besonders schönen Stelle der langen Küste.

Der Sandstreifen war dort besonders breit und hinter ihm waren Kokosnusspalmen, die tagsüber vor der sengenden Sonne Schatten spendeten.

Genau dort, in der Stille der Nacht auf dem weißen Sand, lag eine ebenso weiße Decke und auf ihr zwei Gestalten, die eine über der anderen.

„Draco... ahhhh...", rann es verzückt über die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, seine Hände krallten sich in die Decke.

Süffisant grinste der Angesprochene, fuhr seelenruhig damit fort, die Erektion des anderen mit quälend federleichten Berührungen zu liebkosen, bis er sich irgendwann erbarmte, dem Flehen des anderen nachzugeben. Einen letzten Kuss hauchte er auf die Spitze des Glieds, nahm diese dann vorsichtig in den Mund, saugte fest an ihr, bearbeitete die Eichel mit den Zähnen.

Draco liebte es einfach, Harry um den Verstand zu bringen, ihn unter sich dahinschmelzen zu sehen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach oben und es raubte ihm beinahe den Atem. Die Augen des wunderschönen Jungens unter ihm waren halb geschlossen, total Lust verschleiert. Die perfekt geschwungenen Lippen halb geöffnet und von den vorhergegangenen Küssen leicht geschwollen.

Beinahe zwanghaft musste er sich von dem Anblick loslösen, widmete sich nun wieder Harrys Penis, nahm ihn jetzt so tief in seinem Mund, bis er hinten an seinem Gaumen anstieß, was den schwarzhaarigen Ex-Gryffindor laut aufschreien ließ.

Währenddessen Draco das Glied immer wieder in seinen Mund aufnahm, den Schluckreflex zusätzlich einsetzte, um seinen Geliebten durch Himmel und Hölle zu jagen, streifte er mit einer Hand über die entblößten Beine des anderen, fuhr langsam immer höher, massierte kurz Harrys Hoden, glitt dann jedoch zu dessen Eingang.

Ganz vorsichtig drang er mit einem Finger in ihn ein.

„I-ich... Draco... ahhhh, du weißt doch…", der Schwarzhaarige keuchte, brachte kaum ein klares Wort heraus. Vorsichtig glitt er mit einer Hand in Dracos Haare, zwang ihn mit sanftem Zug dazu, von ihm abzulassen und ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Draco, du weißt doch... dass du mich nicht vorbereiten musst...", meinte er leise und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich eine leichte Röte auf seine Wangen schlich.

Erneut musste der Blonde lächeln, doch diesmal war es sanft.  
"Harry... du hast einmal zu mir gesagt, du würdest es hart wollen, weil du den Schmerz brauchst; weil er dir zeigt, dass du lebst..."

Ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen, der jedoch sofort wieder verfolg.  
"Tatsache ist... du und ich, wir sind tot... Ich weiß nicht, wie wir hier hergekommen sind, aber wie ich dir schon gesagt habe, ich bin sicher, es ist der Himmel... unser Himmel... aber das ändert nichts daran, dass wir nicht mehr leben..."

Leicht bewegte er den Finger in Harry, was diesen leise aufstöhnen ließ.

„Du brauchst nie wieder Schmerz, um dich lebendig zu fühlen, Love... denn du bist es nicht mehr..."

Etwas verwirrt blickte der Schwarzhaarige sein Gegenüber an, versuchte, über das Gesagte nachzudenken.

Schließlich nickte er mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ja... du hast Recht... wir sind tot und es gibt keinen Grund, das zu leugnen..."

Langsam lehnte er sich wieder zurück, schloss genussvoll die Augen.

„Schlaf mit mir, Draco und... bitte sei zärtlich..."

Beinahe erleichtert vernahm der frühere Slytherin das Gesagte.

Ja, sie waren tot, waren beide gestorben und dann hier, an diesem wunderschönen Strand aufgewacht. Etwas weiter im Wald stand ein kleines Haus, in dem sie alles hatten, was sie brauchten. Ob es andere Menschen hier gab? Ob sie altern würden? Er wusste es nicht, doch sie würden eine Ewigkeit haben, es herauszufinden...

Während er den Finger in Harry stärker bewegte, bald einen zweiten dazunahm, zog er mit der Zunge heiße Linien über die Brust des anderen, knabberte leicht an dessen Brustwarzen.

Als er spürte, wie der Schwarzhaarige sich nun auch den zwei Fingern entgegendrängte, sich vollkommen entspannte, ihm blind vertraute, nahm er noch einen dritten hinzu, weitete sein Gegenüber vorsichtig. Er wollte ihm auf keinen Fall mehr Schmerzen zufügen, wozu auch? Jene Zeiten, nein, jenes Leben, war vorbei...

Schon bald glaubte Harry, von den Fingern, die so heiß in ihn drangen, so viel Ahnung auf das Kommende bargen, um den Verstand gebracht zu werden.  
"Ich... bitte... ahhhhh, Dray... bitte... ich kann nicht mehr... ich will dich..."

Nun konnte auch der Blonde nicht mehr an sich halten, seinen Geliebten so unter sich zu sehen, diese Worte zu vernehmen, war einfach zu viel.

Schnell zog er die Finger zurück, platzierte sich dann zwischen Harrys Beine, legte sich diese auf die Hüften.

„Ich liebe dich...", flüsterte er leise, drang dann vorsichtig mit einem einzigen Stoß und einem lauten Stöhnen auf den Lippen ganz in den Körper unter ihm ein, zwang sich zu verharren und nicht sofort wieder in die unglaubliche Enge zu stoßen, die ihn umfing.

Auch Harry stöhnte auf, bog den Rücken durch, drängte sich Draco entgegen. Es war ein vollkommen neues Gefühl, auf diese Art von dem anderen genommen zu werden und er liebte es schon jetzt. Hart krallte er sich wieder in die Decke, entspannte sich bald vollkommen. „Draco... mehr...", hauchte er leise.

„Was immer du willst..."

Als er merkte, dass der andere sich wirklich ganz entspannt hatte, begann er, sich langsam zu bewegen, versenkte sich immer wieder in seinem Geliebten.

Bei jedem Stoß ging eine Welle purer Ekstase durch die Körper der beiden, pulsierte durch jede Vene.

Der Schwarzhaarige glaubte, verrückt zu werden. Jeder einzelne von Dracos Stößen war einerseits so sanft und andererseits intensiver als er es jemals zuvor gespürt hatte. Immer wieder drängte er sich dem Blonden entgegen, stöhnte hingebungsvoll seinen Namen.

Seine große Liebe so zu sehen, vollkommen in den Gefühlen verloren, die durch seinen Körper gingen, sich nach mehr verzehrend, war beinahe mehr, als Draco verkraftete.

Langsam aber sicher begann seine Kontrolle zu schwinden, immer stärker und schneller wurde der Rhythmus seiner Stöße und er spürte schon jetzt, dass er das nicht allzu lange aushalten würde. Harry war einfach zu gut, zu eng und zu heiß.

Mit jedem Stoß ging eine Welle der Ekstase über den Blonden, übertrug sich dann auf Harry, der schreiend und stöhnend unter ihm lag, mit heiserer Stimme nach mehr flehte.

Es war perfekt, keiner der beiden hatte sich jemals so vollkommen, so komplett gefühlt, wie genau in diesem Moment; es war, als würden ihre Seelen verschmelzen, zu einem einzigen strahlenden Licht am Himmel der Existenz werden.

Doch schon viel zu bald wurden sie aus dieser süßen Illusion gerissen, mit einem letzten harten Stoß, der den Nervenpunkt des Schwarzhaarigen besonders hart traf, versenkte sich Draco noch einmal in dem Körper unter ihm, ergoss sich dann mit einem schmelzenden Stöhnen auf den Lippen, spürte, wie Harry seinen Höhepunkt in exakt demselben Moment erreichte.

In dem früheren Gryffindor zog sich alles zusammen, jede einzelne Faser seines Körpers spannte sich an, brannte vor Lust und schrie laut den Namen seines Liebhabers, als er seinen weißen Samen auf ihre Körper verteilte.

Vollkommen fertig sank Draco neben Harry auf die Decke, hatte sich vorher vorsichtig aus dem anderen zurückgezogen.

Zärtlich schloss er ihn in die Arme, streichelte sanft durch das schwarze Haar.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da, hörten dem leisen Rauschen der Wellen zu und blickten in den wunderschönen Himmel über ihnen.

Irgendwann wandte Harry seinen Blick von den Sternen ab, sah nun direkt in Dracos Augen.

Leise, mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen begann er zu sprechen.

„Ich kann... immer noch nicht glauben, dass wir wirklich hier sind. Ich meine, ich habe gehofft, dass es so kommt, aber..."

Er brach ab, ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.

„Geglaubt...! Geglaubt habe ich es nicht..."

Leicht begann er zu zittern und klammerte sich an den Körper neben ihm.

„I-ich... hatte solche Angst... Angst, dich nie wieder zu sehen..."

Leicht erstaunt sah Draco sein Gegenüber an, drückte ihn dann jedoch noch fester an sich.

„Schh... ist schon gut, Harry...", flüsterte er leise, streichelte wieder durch das schwarze Haar des anderen.

„Denkst du denn, ich hatte keine Zweifel! Ich meine... wir sind gestorben und woher hätten wir uns sicher sein können, dass es wirklich so etwas wie ein Leben danach gibt?"

Auch seine Stimme war leicht zittrig, dennoch zierte ein unendlich glückliches Lächeln seine Lippen.  
"Dennoch... irgendwo, irgendwo ganz tief in meinem Herzen... habe ich gewusst, dass es nicht das Ende ist... dass ich dich wiedersehen werde..."

Harry beruhigte sich, während der Blonde sprach, lächelte am Ende sogar wieder. Ja, wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er es auch gespürt, auf eben jene Weise, wie man manche Dinge eben spürte, von denen man wusste, dass sie wahr waren, egal ob noch so viele Dinge dagegensprechen.

Langsam näherte er sich Dracos Lippen, stoppte noch einmal kurz vor ihnen, sah dem anderen ganz tief in die Augen, schloss seine eigenen dann.

Noch ehe er sich seinem Gegenüber weiter nähern konnte, hatte dieser schon den letzten Abstand überbrückt, küsste den Schwarzhaarigen nun zunächst unendlich zärtlich, dann feurig und heiß.

Sie hatten füreinander gelebt, waren füreinander gestorben und nun... nun waren sie zusammen, egal an welchen Ort, egal in welcher Zeit... das alles zählte für sie nicht mehr.

Alles, was nun noch zählte, war die Ewigkeit... eine Ewigkeit in den Armen des Menschen, den sie mehr als alles andere liebten...

Broken trough...

Welcome to the other side...

**The End**… is always the beginning of fantasies….

So…ein Wunder… es ist wirklich vorbei….

-smile-

Hoffentlich hats euch gefallen!  
Ich würde mich diesmal besonders über ein Review freuen, da es ja wirklich das letzte Kapitel war...

Egal obs euch gefallen hat oder nicht... ich will eure Meinung wissen!

Yours for ever

Raphaela


End file.
